La gran problemática sorpresa
by rukiamk
Summary: Justo antes de que el reloj biológico de Temari no Sabaku empezara a volverse loco, el test de embarazo dio positivo. Sólo había un pequeño problema: casi sin ser consciente de ello, Temari había metido en la aventura de la paternidad al que había sido su novio de toda la vida, aunque ahora estaban separados...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
 **Historia de Sherryl Woods esta es una adaptación de "La Gran Sorpresa"**

 **¡A disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La fiesta del sábado siguiente sería la quinta a la que había sido invitada Sabaku no Temari en los últimos tres meses con motivo del próximo nacimiento de un bebé. Tenía la sensación de que cada vez que se daba la vuelta, una amiga o compañera de trabajo se quedaba embarazada. Tantas panzas redondeadas, caras radiantes y sonajeros estaban empezando a hacer mella en ella.

Había ido tantas veces a la Tienda del Bebé de Matsuri, que ésta la llamaba de manera rutinaria cada vez que recibía algo nuevo. Enseguida se habían hecho amigas, y la tienda se había convertido en el lugar favorito de Temari para ir a tomar un té después de las clases y hablar de cosas de chicas.

Como resultado de eso, el reloj biológico de Temari estaba sonando tan fuerte que ella estaba segura de que se oía en toda la ciudad. Cumpliría treinta años pronto y a pesar de no ser demasiado mayor para tener hijos, sí tenía edad para pensar en ello, y no había ningún futuro padre a la vista.

Había vuelto a ir a la tienda de Matsuri, en esa ocasión para comprar un regalo para la fiesta del sábado, de Hinata Uzumaki. Tocó la funda de algodón de color amarillo chillón que había en una antigua cuna de roble que era el último hallazgo de Matsuri y suspiró. Últimamente suspiraba mucho. Y deseaba, y soñaba.

También le costaba cada vez más trabajo ocultar su envidia. Si oía más exclamaciones acerca de un par de minúsculas botitas hechas a manos, o de un trajecito, perdería los nervios. Tal vez aquél fuese el día, pensó mientras miraba la cuna.

\- ¿Y qué piensas? - le preguntó Matsuri, radiante de orgullo por su nueva y refinada adquisición.

Todavía llevaba las manos sucias de haber estado puliéndola. Su pelo corto estaba despeinado y no se había molestado ni en ponerse colorete, mucho menos en pintarse los labios.

\- ¿Acaso no es la cuna más bonita del mundo? - añadió.

Temari intentó ocultar lo mucho que anhelaba poseer aquella cuna, tener un motivo para poseerla, y asintió.

\- Es preciosa.

\- ¿Te lo puedes creer? - preguntó Matsuri indignada - Me la encontré en un rincón de una tienda de antigüedades de la carretera. Tendrías que haberla visto. La habían pintado al menos media docena de veces. Al pulirla he encontrado capas de color blanco, azul, rosa y más blanco. Había tanta pintura que tuve que llegar casi a la madera para descubrir la forma original.

La dueña de la tienda pasó la mano por el intrincado tallado que había descubierto en la cuna.

\- ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo tan lindo?

\- Jamás - contestó Temari, todavía con más ganas de hacerse con la cuna.

Matsuri sonrió.

\- Bueno, sé que es demasiado extravagante para tu fiesta, pero sabía que, de todas las personas que entrasen en la tienda, tú serías la que más la apreciaría. Tuve que llamarte nada más traerla. A veces, la necesidad de compartir mis hallazgos me supera. Espero que no te haya importado que te dejase un mensaje en el colegio. No es que pretenda vendértela. Sé perfectamente que no necesitas una cuna.

Algo dentro de Temari se removió con aquel comentario de su amiga.

\- Me la llevo - le dijo, como si quisiera demostrarle que estaba equivocada - Así como está, con el juego de cuna amarillo y todo. Cárgala en mi cuenta y mándame la factura.

Se arrepintió de sus impulsivas palabras casi de inmediato, cuando oyó el grito ahogado de Matsuri.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Me la puedes mandar a casa? - la interrumpió ella - Jun podría traérmela el sábado por la mañana, ¿No? - añadió, refiriéndose al marido de Matsuri, que la ayudaba con las entregas los fines de semana.

\- Por supuesto, pero…

\- Gracias - continuó Temari, sin dejar que su amiga le hiciese preguntas lógicas para las que no tenía respuestas racionales - Ahora tengo que marcharme corriendo. Tengo una reunión del colegio esta noche. Tenemos que ir todos los profesores para reunimos con los padres. Vamos a intentar que nos ayuden a recoger dinero para reformar la cafetería. No te olvides de enviarme también la chaquetita y el gorrito para la fiesta de Hinata. Es el sábado por la tarde. Puedes mandármelo también con la cuna.

\- Por supuesto.

Temari se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Matsuri boquiabierta y de que la miraba con preocupación mientras salía de la tienda y subía la colina que llevaba hasta el colegio.

Fue mucho más tarde, después de la reunión con los padres, después de haber vuelto a casa, con una taza de té entre las manos, cuando admitió que tal vez Matsuri tuviese motivos para preguntarse qué quería hacer una mujer soltera y sin compromiso con una cuna. Con algo suerte, se le ocurriría alguna explicación creíble antes de que todo el mundo de la ciudad llegase a la conclusión de que se había vuelto una solterona excéntrica con las hormonas alborotadas.

* * *

El querido marido de Matsuri, le llevó la cuna el sábado a las nueve de la mañana. La dejó en la habitación que estaba vacía y no le preguntó en ningún momento para qué la había comprado. Ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Temari se preparó una taza de té de frambuesa y se sentó en la pequeña habitación a admirar la cuna. Soñó con el día en que tendría un bebé durmiendo entre aquellas bonitas sábanas amarillas. Empapelaría las paredes de la habitación de colores vivos y pondría una cenefa con patitos y conejos y colocaría una mecedora en el rincón. La imagen era tan real, que estaba deseando que se materializase.

\- Pero no es real - se reprendió a sí misma con severidad, obligándose a salir de la habitación y a cerrar la puerta con firmeza tras de ella.

De repente, pensó que había hecho una locura al comprar aquella cuna. Faltaban meses, sino años, para poder utilizarla.

En esa ocasión, era su amiga Hinata la que iba a tener un bebé, el segundo. Ya tenía un chico y le habían dicho que el segundo sería una niña. Tanto ella como su marido estaban encantados con la noticia a pesar de que aun su primer niño era pequeño y de que aquel bebé había llegado por sorpresa.

Temari se dijo a sí misma que era normal sentir envidia, que era normal que hubiese saltado la alarma de su reloj biológico, por expresarlo de alguna manera. No obstante, comprar una cuna había sido una reacción exagerada. Tal vez debía llamar a Matsuri, admitir que había cometido un ridículo error y pedirle que Jun fuese a recoger la cuna para llevarla de vuelta a la tienda. Hasta tomó el teléfono, pero no consiguió llamar.

Si…

Se detuvo a sí misma de golpe. No tenía sentido mirar atrás. Shikamaru Nara, el amor de su vida, formaba parte del pasado. Habían tomado una decisión madura y racional y habían terminado con su relación casi un año antes, cuando a él le habían ofrecido un excelente puesto de trabajo en Konoha, la más grande de las ciudades del País de Fuego. Habían decidido romper por lo sano y no mirar atrás.

Shikamaru siempre había soñado con tener las oportunidades que iba a darle la nueva empresa. Había anhelado el reconocimiento y la estabilidad económica que conseguiría trabajando de ingeniero en una gran empresa.

Lo sueños de Temari eran diferentes, más sencillos: un hogar, una familia, unas raíces en una comunidad en la que se conociesen los vecinos y se preocupasen los unos de los otros. Era más o menos como había crecido, y como quería que creciesen sus hijos algún día, con más tranquilidad y estabilidad de la que había tenido ella misma, con un padre que siempre había estado corriendo de un lado a otro.

Desde que Shikamaru se había marchado, Temari había intentado convencerse de que habían tomado la decisión correcta, la más sensata. Amar significaba a veces dejar marchar a la persona amada. Si hubiesen estado destinados el uno al otro, se habrían casado años antes, pero Shikamaru nunca había querido hacerlo, siempre había dicho que quería tener lo necesario para mantener a una familia en las condiciones que él no había tenido.

Pero Temari seguía llorando por él por las noches, hasta quedarse dormida. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ser sensata era un asco.

Desde que Shikamaru no estaba, había escondido su fotografía favorita en el fondo de un cajón, pero de vez en cuando se la encontraba y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. El último movimiento de Shikamaru había consistido en vender su vieja casa, que estaba al lado de la de Temari, lo que la había dejado conmocionada durante meses. Últimamente había intentado convencerse de que ya lo tenía superado, de que tenía que superarlo, pero no era cierto, le quedaba mucho para hacerlo.

En una ocasión, habían hablado del futuro, de tener hijos y hacerse viejos juntos, pero Shikamaru no había podido resistirse a la oportunidad de oro que se le había presentado en el país del Fuego. De todos modos, ella no habría permitido que la rechazase, aunque él hubiese querido.

Tampoco se había sentido preparada para dejar una ciudad y un trabajo que tanto le gustaban. Ambos se habían cerrado en un círculo, incapaces de ver una salida. Por eso había terminado una relación que lo había sido todo para los dos.

A esas alturas, Shikamaru ya debía de haber encontrado a alguien nuevo, alguien acostumbrado al estilo de vida de una gran ciudad, alguien con una vida social que fuese más allá de fiestas por nacimientos y picnics y algún cine de vez en cuando. O eso esperaba Temari. No quería que Shikamaru se sintiese tan solo y triste como estaba ella.

Pero ¿Y si era así como se sentía? ¿Y si la echaba de menos tan desesperadamente como ella a él? Si ése hubiese sido el caso, ¿No la habría llamado?

No, por supuesto que no. No si se había tomado su decisión tan en serio como ella. No si el famoso orgullo de Suna hubiera surgido con tanta fuerza como el de ella. En cuestión de ser cabezotas, eran la pareja perfecta.

Temari abrió la puerta de la habitación y volvió a mirar la cuna. Se imaginó allí a su bebé, suyo y de Shikamaru. Un niño regordete de mejillas redondeadas y pelo oscuro y grueso, como el de Shikamaru. O tal vez una niña de mofletes sonrosados y algunos mechones rubios, como ella.

¿Le había cerrado la puerta a aquel sueño demasiado pronto? ¿Había aceptado la partida de Shikamaru con demasiada facilidad, en vez de haber luchado con uñas y dientes para conseguir que lo suyo funcionase?

La cuna de Matsuri la había obligado a enfrentarse a emociones que creía muertas y enterradas. Si seguía queriendo a Shikamaru tanto como siempre, ¿No debía volver a verlo, para comprobar si quedaba algo entre ambos después de que él hubiese tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar del trabajo y de la ciudad con los que siempre había soñado?

Las vacaciones de primavera estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, igual que Navidad, aunque aquella era una fecha que siempre le había gustado más a ella que a él. Después de pagar la cuna, no iban a quedarle muchos ahorros, pero sería suficiente para un viaje a Konoha. No tendría que tocar el dinero que le había dejado su madre. ¿Acaso había una inversión mejor para sus ahorros? No se le ocurría ninguna.

Tal vez volverían a enamorarse. O tal vez se acostasen juntos por última vez, por los viejos tiempos.

Hasta era posible que se quedase embarazada de casualidad, soñó. Bueno, eso era poco probable, aunque nada la haría más feliz. Retomasen la relación o no, le encantaría tener un hijo de Shikamaru, aunque tuviese que criarlo sola.

Tomó la decisión de ir a Konoha de manera tan impulsiva como había tomado la de comprar la cuna. Estuvo una hora al teléfono con la agencia de viajes hasta tenerlo todo organizado. Cuando hubo terminado, llegaba tarde a la fiesta de Hinata.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo cuando llegó. Se oían las risas y las bromas desde fuera de la casa. Al entrar, todo el mundo dejó de hablar y la miró.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó Ino, levantándose con torpeza de un sillón y acudiendo a abrazarla - Tú nunca llegas tarde.

\- Hemos intentando llamarte a casa un montón de veces, pero estabas comunicando - añadió Tenten - Ino estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - insistió Hinata - No me digas que Shikamaru ha aparecido en tu puerta después de todos estos meses.

\- No, nada de eso - contestó Temari - Es sólo que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

\- A ti eso no te ocurre nunca - protestó Hinata.

\- Bueno, pues esta vez me ha pasado - replicó ella, con una nota defensiva en su tono de voz que sorprendió a todas.

Ino, que la conocía desde que eran niñas, la miró fijamente.

\- Vale, tal vez no haya venido, pero tiene algo que ver con Shikamaru, ¿Verdad?. ¿Te ha llamado?

\- No, no me ha llamado.

\- ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con él? - continuó Ino, que la conocía muy bien.

Temari no estaba preparada para compartir sus planes con nadie, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigas. Se obligó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

\- Eh, olvídense de mí, ¿vale? Ya estoy aquí y quiero ver los regalos - le dio el suyo a Hinata - Haz algo. Da la sensación de que el bebé va a salir de un momento a otro, y quiero que lo abras antes de que eso ocurra.

A regañadientes, todo el mundo volvió a centrar su atención en los regalos. Temari y todas las demás exclamaron encantadas al ver la ropita, pero ella seguía con la mente en otro sitio, en una gran ciudad en la que nunca había estado, y en un hombre que formaba parte de su alma.

* * *

 _ **¡Holas mis muchachones! A los años literal... TnT una vida de estudios de medicina me separaron de escribir, en serio extrañe mucho compartir con ustedes historias Shikatemas.**_

 _ **En esta oportunidad les traigo una adaptación de una linda historia que leí hace poco... me encanto demasiado y he tratado de que la historia sea la misma con excepción de algunos detalles, así que están advertidos que si leen la original no encontraran casi ninguna diferencia XD.**_

 _ **Por otro lado la super noticia es que como la historia ya esta hecha y no es muy larga ya tengo todos los capítulos listo para ir compartiéndolos interdiarios.**_

 _ **Bueno ya sin más que decir me despido hasta dentro de un par de días. ¡Nos leemos y mil besazos!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
 **Historia de Sherryl Woods esta es una adaptación de "La Gran Sorpresa"**

 **¡A disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El ingeniero Shikamaru Nara había vivido más aventuras que la mayoría de los hombres que le doblaban la edad. Las más arriesgadas habían tenido lugar durante los últimos doce meses, desde que se había trasladado a Konoha. Hasta aquel día, no se le había ocurrido preguntarse por qué, de repente, había querido poner su vida en peligro.

Lo cierto era que siempre le había gustado asumir riesgos. De niño, siempre había aprovechado cualquier desafío. No obstante, en esos momentos ni siquiera esperaba a ser desafiado. Si su empresa lo mandaba al extranjero y el viaje no satisfacía sus ansias de aventura, contrataba una excursión a algún gran nevado o hacía rafting por el río Kawa. Hacía meses que no tenía ni un minuto libre, y mucho menos, un momento de aburrimiento.

Y, aun así, le faltaba algo. Lo sabía, como sabía cuándo el diseño de un puente no estaba bien hecho. Miró por la ventana de su despacho hacia el Gran Puente de Kanabi, que emergía entre una espesa niebla, e intentó ponerle nombre a lo que le faltaba en la vida.

Emoción, no, eso era seguro.

Ni compañía. Había conocido a una docena de mujeres, guapas, triunfadoras, que compartían su pasión por la aventura.

Ni dinero. Su sueldo era más que suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades, más de lo que había soñado cuando vivía en el país de los Vientos. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía económicamente seguro, capaz de mantener a una esposa y a una familia si aparecía en su vida la mujer adecuada.

Tampoco le faltaban retos. Los socios de la empresa de ingeniería en la que trabajaba sólo aceptaban trabajos que constituyesen un desafío.

¿Qué era entonces? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentirse como si lo demás casi no importase? ¿Qué había detrás de aquella sensación de insatisfacción? Le fastidiaba no ser capaz de definirlo.

Por suerte, el sonido del intercomunicador interrumpió aquella extraña y turbadora introspección.

\- Sí, Shiho. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tiene una visita, Señor. No tiene cita.

Shikamaru sonrió. Shiho era una ex integrante del escuadrón de investigación encubierto del ejército, que tenía el instinto sobreprotector y que llevaba su agenda con la precisión del plan de lanzamiento de un cohete espacial. La flexibilidad no formaba parte de su naturaleza.

\- ¿Tiene nombre el visitante? - le preguntó.

\- Temari no Sabaku, Señor.

La respuesta lo sacudió por dentro. Nada habría podido sorprenderle más. Se le detuvo el corazón, y luego volvió a latirle tan deprisa como si le hubiesen dicho que le tocaba tirarse en paracaídas. Su reacción le sorprendió tanto como la idea de que Temari estuviese en Konoha. Temari, que jamás había tomado un avión, había atravesado el país, ¿Sin avisarle?. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

\- Que entre, por supuesto.

\- ¿Está seguro, Señor? Tiene una reunión a las catorce horas. Lo siento, Señor, quería decir dentro de diez minutos.

\- Que entre - repitió él, poniéndose en pie, preguntándose por qué estaba tan nervioso.

¿La sencilla Temari en Konoha? ¿La mujer que le había jurado que nunca saldría de su pequeña ciudad natal en el país del Viento había ido hasta allí tal vez para celebrar la Navidad? Aquello le parecía tan imposible como ponerse a diseñar un puente robusto y barato para un país del tercer mundo.

Pero, a no ser que se hubiese imaginado las palabras de Shiho, Temari estaba allí, en su empresa, y el corazón le latía tan rápido como el día que le había robado el primer beso. Al mismo tiempo, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, Shiho se hizo a un lado y Temari entró. Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto. La conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, pero le costó reconocerla. No había nada de sencillo en la mujer que tenía delante. Llevaba un traje de color verde lima que resaltaba el color de su piel y tacones altos que alargaban sus piernas todavía más. Se había hecho un corte de pelo moderno, a capas. Y los mechones rubios brillaban más que nunca. Parecía más sofisticada de lo que él recordaba. Y más sexy. Entonces apareció en su rostro la dulce y tímida sonrisa que la caracterizaba y el corazón le dio un vuelco, como siempre.

\- Hola, Shikamaru. Feliz Navidad

Él también sonrió.

\- No puedo creerlo. Ven aquí.

Abrió los brazos y, Temari, después de dudarlo un instante, se dejó abrazar. Cuando la tuvo apoyada contra el pecho, con la cabeza debajo de su barbilla, Shikamaru sintió que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él. Por fin sabía lo que había estado echando de menos.

Aunque, por supuesto, no podía ser. Había dejado a Temari no Sabaku cuando se había mudado a Konoha. Le había dado su palabra de que la ruptura sería definitiva, y la había cumplido. Dado que sus padres habían fallecido y que había vendido la vieja casa familiar, no había tenido motivos para volver a su ciudad natal. No había mirado atrás, ni una sola vez. Bueno, casi ninguna una vez.

Retrocedió y la observó de arriba abajo.

\- Estás increíble. Siéntate. Y cuéntame qué estás haciendo en Konoha. ¿Has venido a algún congreso de profesores o algo así? ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que ibas a venir? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

Ella rió ante el aluvión de preguntas.

\- Te contestaré primero a la última pregunta. Voy a quedarme una semana. No te he avisado porque no me he decidido a venir hasta el último momento. Tenía vacaciones y no quería pasármelas limpiando la casa, como he hecho siempre.

Lo miró con incertidumbre.

\- Espero que no estés a punto de marcharte de viaje o algo así – añadió - ¿Tendrás tiempo al menos para que cenemos? Siempre hemos celebrado Navidad juntos, desde que éramos niños.

\- Empezaremos por cenar - contestó Shikamaru, pensando en todas las cosas que podría enseñarle en una semana, imaginando cómo reaccionaría ella, con entusiasmo.

Eso era lo que le encantaba de Temari. Se entusiasmaba con cada descubrimiento, fuese una punta de flecha encontrada a las orillas de un río, o el azafrán empezando a florecer en primavera. Ésa era la cualidad que la convertía en una excelente profesora, que era capaz de comunicar aquel entusiasmo a sus alumnos.

Siempre había sido capaz de transmitírselo a él. Tal vez ése fuese el motivo por el que habían estado tan bien juntos, aunque las actividades de Temari fuesen mucho más tranquilas que las que él habría elegido. En una ocasión habían recorrido el Kyoukoku, desfiladero en el que había luchado el General Shamon. Cuando Temari se lo había propuesto ambos eran adolescentes y él había pensado que prefería jugar al balón a recorrer un lugar lleno de arena.

Después le había sorprendido darse cuenta de que se había sentido como si hubiese formado parte de un increíble drama familiar que había tenido lugar durante la Guerra Civil del país del Viento. No podía negar que Temari tenía un don para la enseñanza, la capacidad de despertar y avivar la imaginación.

Aunque en esos momentos, la imaginación de Shikamaru iba por un camino mucho más provocativo. Recordó cómo era tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir sus besos.

El intercomunicador volvió a sonar antes de que él estuviese preparado para interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- Señor, su cliente está aquí - anunció Shiho con cierto aire de triunfo al saber que la visitante que no había pedido cita no tardaría en marcharse.

\- Ofrécele una taza de café o lo que sea y dile que estaré con él enseguida - le dijo Shikamaru.

Luego se volvió y vio a Temari mirando por la ventana, con los ojos muy abiertos, emocionada.

\- Es impresionante, ¿verdad? - comentó poniéndose a su lado.

\- Es mejor que en las fotografías - admitió ella. Se giró - Ahora veo por qué quisiste venir aquí. El Gran Puente de Kanabi siempre te inspiró. Incluso cuando éramos niños, era tu fotografía favorita de la enciclopedia. Debiste de dibujarlo un millón de veces. Y ahora lo tienes aquí, frente a tu ventana.

Él también se había sentido intimidado por la imagen durante unas semanas. Después, se había acostumbrado a ella, como se había acostumbrado a tener el amor de la mujer que estaba allí a su lado. El sonido del intercomunicador le recordó que tenía a un posible cliente esperándolo y una secretaria impaciente que no iba a permitir que se olvidase de él.

Tocó la mejilla de Temari con arrepentimiento.

\- Tengo que hacer entrar a ese cliente. ¿Dónde te alojas? - le preguntó - Le pediré a Shiho que me vacíe la agenda esta semana. Pasaré a recogerte a las seis.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que lo dejes todo por mí.

\- Estoy seguro - contestó él sin dudarlo.

De hecho, no había estado más seguro de nada en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Temari seguía sin poder creerlo. Aquel primer viaje en avión le había causado muchos nervios desde antes de las primeras turbulencias, pero nada en comparación con el momento en que había entrado en el despacho de Shikamaru para volver a encontrarse con él. Le había sorprendido que hubiesen resurgido viejos sentimientos, le había asustado la incertidumbre, a la que no estaba acostumbrada, hasta que había visto en sus ojos que la recibía con cariño.

En esos momentos, un par de horas después, se estaba dando cuenta de que su primera cita no la había perturbado tanto como aquella, casi dieciséis años después. Por primera vez en su vida, quería hacer que ocurriese algo, quería arriesgarlo todo para hacer realidad su sueño. Se había obsesionado con quedarse embarazada desde que la idea se le había pasado por la cabeza. Estaba desesperada porque ocurriese, quería que Shikamaru la desease como la había deseado en el pasado. Pero por mucho que quisiera aquel hijo, lo quería más a él.

Le temblaron las manos mientras se ponía el relicario de oro. ¿Se acordaría Shikamaru de que había sido él quien se lo había regalado con motivo de su decimosexto cumpleaños? Todavía llevaba su fotografía dentro. Se miró al espejo, con el relicario entre los pechos, y se preguntó si era una equivocación llevarlo puesto. Tal vez estuviese contando demasiado con los viejos sentimientos y anhelos, en vez de pensar en el presente. Si así era, los regalos que tenía para él tampoco eran los adecuados, ya que habían sido escogidos para recordarle todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Deseó poder ser fría y calculadora, poder concentrarse en quedarse embarazada de un hombre que había sido su mejor amigo, además de su amante. Pero después de haber pasado cinco minutos a solas con él en su despacho, se había dado cuenta de que, para bien o para mal, seguía enamorada de él. Todavía quedaba por ver qué sentía él, o si estaban más preparados para el compromiso que un año antes.

Le temblaron los dedos al oír que llamaban a la puerta con impaciencia. Casi se le cayó el caro frasco de perfume francés que se había comprado para la ocasión. Se puso un poco más entre los pechos y fue a abrir.

Shikamaru nunca dejaba de sorprenderla vestido con traje y corbata. Acostumbrada a verlo en vaqueros y camiseta durante tantos años, o con una camisa remangada y la corbata aflojada, como un rato antes en su despacho, no se había preparado para el impacto de aquel traje gris claro, la camisa blanca y una corbata de seda verde azulada y gris que resaltaban su pelo oscuro y su piel permanentemente bronceada. Sin darse cuenta, su vecino de al lado se había convertido en un hombre muy sofisticado. Era extraño que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de que se marchase.

La mirada de Shikamaru la recorrió con aprobación, haciendo que le ardiese la piel. Lo vio sonreír y volvió a tener ante ella a su vecino.

\- ¿Te has comprado todo un armario de ropa nueva para este viaje? - le preguntó él.

\- Por supuesto que no - mintió ella, que no quería que Shikamaru supiese todo lo que había invertido en aquella visita supuestamente improvisada.

Se preguntó si Shikamaru imaginaría que el corte de pelo y las mechas se las había hecho un estilista de Konoha que le había cobrado más de doscientos ryo. Se había quedado blanca al ver la cuenta, pero al mirarse al espejo había sabido que había sido dinero bien gastado.

\- Nunca te había visto ese vestido - insistió él - Lo recordaría.

\- Hace un año que te fuiste. Me he comprado un par de cosas en todo ese tiempo.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Compraste este vestido para alguna ocasión especial?

Temari no pudo evitar que se le escapase una carcajada.

\- Shikamaru Nara, estás celoso.

A él pareció consternarle la idea.

\- No seas ridícula.

\- Es verdad. Nunca te habías preocupado por mi ropa antes.

\- Porque antes siempre te vestías con cosas muy sobrias, típicas de una profesora - murmuró. Señaló el vestido escotado, de delicada seda - Esto es distinto.

\- ¿Quieres que me cambie? - le preguntó Temari.

\- Oh, no. Puedes ponerte este vestido para mí siempre que quieras.

\- Para ti y para nadie más.

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

Ella sonrió.

\- No hace falta - entrelazó su brazo con el de él - Vamos. Salgamos de aquí antes de que se te ocurra algo.

\- Si no quieres que se me ocurra nada, será mejor que te pongas una chaqueta por encima de ese vestido.

Temari sacudió la cabeza y decidió que le gustaba esa nueva capacidad de excitarlo.

\- De eso nada. Me he arreglado y voy del brazo de un hombre guapo, así que quiero salir. No pienso perder ni un solo minuto de este viaje. Quiero verlo y hacerlo todo.

\- Entonces, será mejor que empecemos. Esto no es como tu pueblo, donde puede hacerse todo en un fin de semana. Vamos a tardar un poco más en explorar Konoha.

* * *

Empezaron cenando en una bahía cercana al lugar en donde se estaba quedando ella, luego dieron un paseo por el muelle y allí se tomaron un café. Temari se enamoró de las luces, de las vistas, de los sonidos y de los olores. Hizo tantas preguntas que a Shikamaru le costó responder a todas.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando regresaron, agotados, al hotel. Shikamaru se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Debería darte las buenas noches aquí - le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos y jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

Temari sintió un escalofrío.

\- Deberías… - admitió. Luego se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios - Pero espero que no lo hagas.

\- Temari…

\- No discutas. Además, todavía no te he dado tus regalos de Navidad.

Aquél era el mejor incentivo. A pesar de querer demostrar su indiferencia, Shikamaru nunca había podido resistirse a un regalo. Cuando se habían conocido, siendo niños, siempre se había sentido incómodo con el modo en que la madre de Temari celebraba todas las ocasiones especiales. Su propia familia casi ni se felicitaba, tal vez porque eran muchos y nunca quedaba dinero para gastos extraordinarios.

Temari siempre había celebrado Navidad como si fuese un día de fiesta nacional. Hacía una tarta, compraba media docena de pequeños detalles y se los envolvía como si fuesen lingotes de oro. Ese año había hecho lo mismo. Hasta le había pedido al hotel que le subiesen una tarta mientras estaban fuera. A su lado había una cubeta con una botella de champán. Shikamaru lo miró todo como si fuese un banquete.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Ella sonrió.

\- Al fin y al cabo, estamos en Konoha. Todo es posible. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste cuando intentaste convencerme de que me viniese aquí a vivir contigo?

\- Apuesto a que la tarta no es mi favorita - comentó él mientras hundía el cuchillo en la gruesa capa de nata que la cubría.

\- Claro que sí. De chocolate, y rellena de frambuesas - confirmó Temari.

Él giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- Eres increíble.

\- Eso me has dicho siempre. Supongo que tendré que hacer lo posible para mantener mi reputación.

A continuación, abrió un cajón y sacó tres pequeños paquetes de colores chillones.

\- Primero esto, y luego la tarta.

Como había hecho siempre, Shikamaru abrió primero el más pequeño. Era un llavero dorado con un dibujo de una playa y la palabra Suna escrita debajo en letras rojas.

\- ¿Te da miedo que me olvide de mi casa? - le preguntó él riendo.

Ella lo miró y dijo en voz baja:

\- Me temía que ya lo hubieses hecho.

Shikamaru dejó de reír y la miró a los ojos.

\- Eso, nunca.

Temari tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

\- Abre el más grande ahora - insistió.

\- Siempre dejo el más grande para el final.

\- Este año, no.

\- Está bien - dijo él, tomando el paquete más grande.

Como si quisiese provocarla, se tomó su tiempo para abrirlo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se sonrojó. La miró, sorprendido.

\- No es posible.

\- Sí que lo es - le aseguró ella - Es una fotografía de tu coche, aquel descapotable azul que tanto te gustaba - hizo una pausa antes de añadir - En el que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

\- ¿De dónde…? Pensé que había acabado en la chatarra hace mucho tiempo.

\- No. Un día iba paseando por la ciudad cuando oí el sonido de aquel motor…

\- Era inconfundible - rió él - Sonaba como un cortacésped.

\- Pues sigue funcionado. Ahora lo tiene un adolescente, uno de los hijos de la familia de la casa que está en la esquina de nuestra calle. Se cree el más guay de la ciudad.

Como yo en su momento.

\- Tú eras el más guay - comentó Temari - En fin, le pedí que me llevase al río y me dejase hacerle una fotografía al coche, para ti.

\- Espero que no le contases por qué.

Temari rió.

\- No hizo falta. Esa parte se la imaginó él solo. Me dijo que se acordaba de habernos visto a los dos en el coche cuando era un niño.

\- Espero que no nos viese nunca aparcados al lado del río.

Temari rió al ver su expresión de horror.

\- Lo vendiste hace años. Por entonces, él debía de tener ocho. Dudo que lo dejasen salir por la noche.

\- Menos mal - dijo Shikamaru pasando la mano por el cristal del marco. La miró a los ojos - Gracias.

\- De nada.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿A qué se debe este viaje al pasado?

Temari se encogió de hombros, intentando fingir indiferencia.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que sentí nostalgia al recordar que iba ser Navidad y pensar que sería la primera en muchos años que no estaríamos juntos.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos, Temari? ¿Es eso?

Ella se obligó a no apartar la mirada de él, a no eludir la verdad.

\- Te he echado de menos, sí. Más de lo que había imaginado que sería posible.

\- Oh, cielo - susurró él, abrazándola - Yo también te he echado de menos.

Le hizo levantar la cara y, muy despacio, inevitablemente, bajó la boca hasta sus labios. Al encontrarse, la pasión surgió al instante y toda una vida de recuerdos los invadió a ambos.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola muchachones! Aquí, como lo prometido es deuda, un nuevo cap xD... Mil gracias a todos los lectores y espero que sigan esta historia que esta demasiado linda. Saludos especiales a TeaganShamir por su review y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. Ahora si me despido y hasta la próxima lectura ¡Besazos!**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Historia de Sherryl Woods esta es una adaptación de "La Gran Sorpresa"**

 **¡A disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Nadie en el país del Viento habría dicho que Temari era una chica sencilla si la hubiesen visto aquella noche, pensó Shikamaru mientras sus caricias hacían que se le sonrojasen las mejillas y le ardiese la mirada. Él siempre había pensado que era preciosa, pero esa noche estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a una mujer igual.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó - Nos habíamos prometido que no volveríamos a hacer esto. Me dijiste, acordamos, que sólo serviría para complicar las cosas.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido ninguna complicación en mi vida. Creo que voy a correr el riesgo - contestó ella sin bajar la vista - Por favor, Shikamaru, quiero que vuelvas a hacerme el amor. He echado de menos estar entre tus brazos. He echado de menos el modo en que me siento cuando me tocas.

\- ¿Así? - le preguntó él, acariciándola - ¿Y así?

Bajó la mano hasta llegar al dobladillo de la falda y le acarició el interior de los muslos por encima de las sensuales medias negras que llevaba puestas.

Ella respondió con su característico gemido de placer. Poco a poco, Shikamaru se fue acercando a la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, sin tocarla, hasta que Temari empezó a arquearse contra su mano, pidiéndole más. En la cama, su timidez natural siempre se desvanecía. Le hacía saber lo que necesitaba, lo provocaba para que se lo diese, y compartía todo su placer con él. En esos momentos, ya lo estaba haciendo.

A Shikamaru también se le había acelerado el corazón, estaba excitado, pero seguía concentrado en ella. La llevó al límite, luego retrocedió, hasta que la tuvo jadeando y rogándole que la penetrase.

Él quería hacerlo. Claro que quería. Pero no había ido preparado. No había imaginado que terminarían la noche haciendo el amor, porque ambos habían decidido que su relación había terminado para siempre. Había pensado que, como mucho, conseguiría robarle el beso que había estado deseando darle desde que la había visto aparecer en su despacho esa tarde.

\- Shikamaru, por favor - le susurró Temari al oído.

Metió la mano entre ambos y acarició su erección, haciéndolo casi saltar de la cama.

\- No podemos. No he traído nada - contestó él, lamentándolo mucho.

\- No pasa nada - insistió ella, arqueándose contra su cuerpo.

Shikamaru la miró sin convicción. Nunca se habían arriesgado antes.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Temari le apartó la ropa y lo besó en el vientre, y fue bajando.

\- Estoy segura - le dijo antes de llevar la punta de la lengua a su erección - Estoy muy segura.

Y él no volvió a cuestionarse su sinceridad. Era la primera mujer a la que había amado, la mujer cuyo cuerpo y cuyas respuestas conocía tan bien como las suyas propias. El deseo le impidió pensar de manera racional y empezó a quitarse la ropa, luego, siguió con la de ella. La piel de Temari estaba caliente y húmeda cuando por fin se colocó encima. Muy despacio, saboreando cada dulce sensación, la penetró, revistiéndose de su aterciopelado calor.

Por un momento, aquello fue suficiente, sólo volver a estar dentro de ella, sólo sentir cómo respondía su cuerpo, cómo le latía el corazón. Pero pronto quiso más, mucho más. Los gritos de Temari le retumbaban en la cabeza mientras la penetraba cada vez más, con un frenesí que iba más allá del deseo.

Nunca había sido así. Nunca habían hecho el amor con aquel abandono desinhibido, como si cada sensación fuese salvaje, temeraria y nueva. Ningún reto de los que había aceptado desde que la había dejado había sido tan excitante, tan estremecedor. Pasase lo que pasase con ellos, la química que había entre ambos siempre triunfaría. Aquella era la prueba de ello. El pasado, el futuro, nada importaba. Sólo importaba el presente, el momento que estaban viviendo.

Al pensarlo, Shikamaru sonrió.

Temari se dio cuenta. Estaba entre sus brazos, con sus cuerpos mojados de sudor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te divierte?

\- Tú - respondió él - Me diviertes, me deleitas y me emocionas.

\- Demuéstramelo - lo desafió, moviendo las caderas de manera provocadora.

\- Sólo tienes que esperar - dijo él, rodando hasta tumbarse boca arriba, con ella encima - Voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

Se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y descansó ésta en un montón de cojines.

\- Soy todo tuyo, Tem.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Pero…

\- Utiliza tu imaginación. Todo vale.

Temari sonrió.

\- Has cometido un grave error, Shikamaru. Tengo mucha imaginación y he tenido muchos meses para dejarla volar.

Para su sorpresa, se lo demostró.

Cuando por fin se desplomaron y se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, Shikamaru escuchó el suave sonido de su respiración y suspiró.

\- Oh, Tem - murmuró - ¿Cómo voy a dejarte marchar por segunda vez?

Tendría que hacerlo. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Le encantaba Konoha y su trabajo, la vida que tenía allí, la seguridad que tanto le había costado lograr. Y por mucho que quisiera no podía negar que Temari pertenecía a la ciudad en la que ambos habían crecido. Sus raíces estaban allí, y sus sentimientos por el lugar y por sus amigos, todavía más. En unos días, estaría de vuelta en Suna y él tendría que seguir adelante con aquellos recuerdos, solo.

Se despertó y vio que Shikamaru seguía a su lado, respirando sobre su hombro, con un brazo por encima de su vientre, y sonrió. Lo suyo no había terminado, no con aquella poderosa química que explotaba en cuanto se tocaban. Tenían seis días más para encontrar una solución que les permitiese seguir juntos. Temari tenía más esperanzas de las que había tenido desde la noche que le contó que se marchaba.

\- Tienes una expresión asquerosamente petulante - murmuró Shikamaru con voz de dormido.

\- ¿Sí? Tal vez sea porque he conseguido no sólo que anoche no abrieses tu tercer regalo, sino que tampoco probases ni la tarta ni el champán.

\- ¿Y consideras eso un buen golpe?

\- Lo considero un milagro.

\- ¿Dónde está ese regalo?

Temari se encogió de hombros.

\- Por el suelo, en alguna parte, supongo.

\- Espero que sea algo que no se rompa.

Ella sonrió al pensar lo que había en aquella caja: preservativos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Los había comprado de broma… como último recurso si la fotografía del coche no funcionaba para llevárselo a la cama. Aunque cabían pocas posibilidades de que Shikamaru, que era un macho sano y viril, se resistiese a un mensaje tan descarado. Además, como él había dicho la noche anterior, nunca se habían arriesgado durante su relación. Y ella no lo había hecho a propósito la noche anterior. Prueba de ello eran los preservativos.

No obstante, no podía dejar de repetirse en silencio que esperaba haberse quedado embarazada. No para atraparlo, sino para tener ese hijo que tanto deseaba. El hijo de Shikamaru.

\- ¿Temari?

\- ¿Umm?

\- El regalo. No se rompe, ¿verdad?

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso - le aseguró ella - Éstos tienen garantía de que no se rompen.

\- ¿Éstos?

Temari bajó de la cama y encontró la caja. Se la dio. Él la sacudió, intrigado por su escaso peso. Luego quitó el papel y, al ver lo que había dentro, rió.

\- ¿Por precaución?

\- Hay doce. Quiero recordar que hubo una época en la que lo habrías considerado un reto.

Ella guiño un ojo.

\- Y todavía es así. Vamos a pedir un buen desayuno para que tenga fuerzas para continuar.

* * *

Vieron muy poco de Konoha al día siguiente, y al siguiente, pero Temari no habría podido estar más feliz. Al fin y al cabo, había ido a ver a Shikamaru, no la ciudad. Aquella era la luna de miel que nunca habían tenido, la que siempre había soñado desde que había sabido lo que era una luna de miel. No parecía importar que la boda con la que también había soñado no hubiese tenido lugar. El apetito que sentían el uno por el otro era más insaciable que nunca. Hablaban, hacían el amor, comían, hacían el amor, dormían y volvían a hacer el amor. No podría haber sido más perfecto.

En su cuarto día en Konoha, se despertó y oyó que Shikamaru estaba en la ducha, canturreando una vieja canción. El sonido era muy familiar, había formado parte de su vida diaria en el pasado, y Temari tuvo que recordarse que era posible que aquello fuese sólo temporal. Antes o después, iban a tener que hablar de algo más que de la comida y de qué color elegir el siguiente preservativo. Tomó la caja y la sacudió. No quedaba ninguno. Lo que eliminaba uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos.

Salió de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando abrió la cortina de la ducha, Shikamaru le sonrió.

\- ¿Te sentías sola?

Ella asintió. Shikamaru retrocedió y ella se puso debajo del chorro de agua. Las manos de Shikamaru, resbaladizas por el jabón, empezaron a explorarla. Sólo tardaron un segundo en volver a excitarse de nuevo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shikamaru la estaba levantando y la penetraba. Temari se aferró a él con las piernas, tenía la espalda apoyada en los fríos azulejos de la pared.

\- Sí - murmuró ella al sentir que una nueva ola de calor la invadía.

Shikamaru tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los músculos tensos al llegar ambos al clímax.

Cuando los dos dejaron de sacudirse, la soltó muy despacio. El cuerpo de Temari se escurrió por el de él hasta que sus pies llegaron al suelo. Estaba impresionada por la rapidez con la que Shikamaru la hacía estallar, por lo sintonizados que estaban sus cuerpos. Siempre había disfrutado el sexo con él, le había encantado que la tocase, pero en los últimos días habían llegado a un nivel de deseo superior. Temari no podía creer lo que Shikamaru era capaz de provocar en ella con poco más que una seductora mirada.

\- No puedo creer lo que me haces - le dijo Shikamaru al volver a la habitación, repitiendo sus pensamientos, mirándola con asombro - Siempre estuvimos bien juntos, pero esto…

\- Lo sé. Es increíble.

\- Y también da miedo.

Temari se quedó inmóvil, lo miró a través del espejo que tenía delante.

\- ¿Que da miedo? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelvas a casa, dentro de un par de días? La intensidad de las cosas que estamos compartiendo no se olvida tan fácilmente - comentó sin dejar de mirarla - ¿O sí?

Así que había llegado el momento de tener aquella conversación. Ella había esperado poder retrasarla un poco más, había esperado tener tiempo de analizar sus propios sentimientos antes.

\- ¿Qué me estás preguntando?

\- Supongo que te estoy preguntando qué va a pasar después. Si vas a volver a casa y vas a fingir que esto ha sido sólo una aventura, unas vacaciones para recordar, algo que anotar en un diario mental… O si significa más para ti.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Temari se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Tú quieres que signifique algo, Shikamaru?

Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado, tomándole una mano.

\- Sí, quiero que signifique algo - admitió con fervor - Quiero que signifique que ha llegado el momento de que encontremos un modo de que lo nuestro funcione. Esta vez, quiero que tu amor dure. Quiero que signifique que vas a quedarte aquí y casarte conmigo.

Temari tragó saliva. Era lo que quería. Por lo que había rezado… o casi.

\- Aquí - repitió, incapaz de ocultar una nota de derrota en su voz.

\- Sí, aquí - contestó él - ¿Por qué no? Es una ciudad bonita. Es emocionante. Hay miles de personas que lo darían todo por poder vivir aquí, sobre todo, con el nivel de vida que yo puedo permitirme - frunció el ceño - Pero tú no eres una de ellas, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera lo intentarías.

\- Eso no es cierto. He venido, ¿no? Y no es sólo culpa mía que casi no hayamos salido del hotel.

Shikamaru suspiró.

\- En eso tienes razón. Por eso estoy ya vestido, en vez de seguir en la cama contigo. Quiero que veas la ciudad, mi casa. Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos. Quiero que te pasees y vayas de compras hasta que te enamores de todo, igual que yo.

Temari se derrumbó. ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente? ¿Por qué tenía que entrar Konoha en el trato?

\- Por favor - insistió Shikamaru, como si le hubiese leído la mente - Dale una oportunidad, mantén la mente abierta. Es todo lo que te pido.

Y ella pensó que era justo. Levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

\- Le daré una oportunidad - le prometió, y luego se dio la vuelta para que Shikamaru no se diese cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque parte de su sueño se acababa de derrumbar.

* * *

 _ **¡Y aquí otra vez mis muchachones! ¿Que les pareció este cap? xD Este fue uno de los que más me gusto. Ahora si se pone buena la cosa. Les comentó que me ha estado gustando este de hacer adaptaciones, hay novelas super lindas que pueden inspirar un buen Shikatema así que de pronto podría hacer otra adaptación, aunque todavía no estoy del todo decidida. Pero bueno... ahora si me despido sin no antes saludar y mandar unos besos a los lectores que le dieron follow y favs, especialmente a TeaganShamir y MaryJu-chan que me dejaron review en el cap pasado. ¡Y sin más mil bezasos y nos leemos en un par de días! xD**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**  
 **Historia de Sherryl Woods esta es una adaptación de "La Gran Sorpresa"**

 **¡A disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Temari se dedicó a conocer Konoha, a darle una verdadera oportunidad. Shikamaru vio la determinación en sus ojos cuando se sentó con una guía de viajes en el muelle, a la hora de la comida, y le señaló los lugares a los que quería ir. Hasta su secretaria habría admirado su riguroso plan.

No obstante, una vez empezada la visita, su actitud empezó a cambiar. Tal y como él había anticipado, todo la embelesaba, casi a su pesar. La transición que tuvo lugar durante los siguientes días fue lenta, pero inconfundible. Temari no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, estaba encantada con la comida exótica, con las vistas desde un barco en la bahía, con un partido de béisbol al que él había tenido que asistir para no ofender a unos clientes. Temari los había conquistado y había animado como si hubiese sido toda su vida seguidora de los Giants.

No obstante, también era evidente que estaba de vacaciones, disfrutando de un descanso, y no entrando en una nueva rutina. Tal vez eso fuese culpa de él. Tal vez debería haber seguido trabajando. Si la hubiese dejado sola, tal vez hubiese empezado a adaptarse como si estuviese viviendo allí, en vez de tomárselo todo como una turista.

Cuando llegó el domingo, Shikamaru tenía una sensación de desazón en la boca del estómago. Pensaba que Temari iba a marcharse y que su visita no habría resuelto nada, y no sabía qué hacer para ganársela.

No tenía ninguna duda de que su amor era más fuerte que nunca, incluso después de un año de separación. Y el sexo era extraordinario. Estaban de acuerdo en casi todo, pero el único tema en el que no lo estaban era crucial, ya que podía consolidar o romper su futuro juntos.

Se despertaron al amanecer, en esa ocasión en su dormitorio y no en el del hotel. Shikamaru la tomó entre sus brazos y le hizo el amor, sin poder ocultar la desesperación de su corazón. Estaba en cada una de sus frenéticas y posesivas caricias, en cada beso.

Y en los de ella.

Cuando terminaron y la abrazó, sintió que sus lágrimas le caían en el pecho y supo que había vuelto a perder la batalla.

\- Vas a marcharte, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto - contestó Temari - Las clases empezaran pronto. Ya lo sabías.

\- Y terminarán en abril - comentó él, intentando hablar con naturalidad - ¿Volverás entonces? ¿Por qué no lo intentas por lo menos durante los tres meses de verano? Podrías venirte aquí conmigo y conocer de verdad la ciudad. Podríamos descubrir Konoha los fines de semana. ¿No crees que nos merecemos al menos eso?

Ella lo miró un segundo, y luego apartó la vista.

\- Tal vez. No lo sé, Shikamaru. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Tu vida está aquí. La mía allí. Me importa mi trabajo. Me importan mis amigos. Y estamos muy lejos el uno del otro. No podemos estar yendo y viniendo.

\- Aquí también podrías trabajar de profesora. Y te cayeron bien mis amigos. A ellos les encantaste. De acuerdo, tal vez no sea como la amistad que tienes con Ino, Tenten, Hinata y las otras, pero también son buenas personas. Te encantaron los museos, los restaurantes. No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Que no es mi casa - contestó Temari con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Para ella era tan sencillo, y tan complicado, como eso.

Aquello enfadó a Shikamaru. Sin saber por qué, sintió que perdía los nervios. Se levantó y empezó a andar de un lado a otro. Estaba ocurriendo otra vez. Temari estaba tirando por la borda lo que tenían como si no tuviese ninguna importancia. Intentó convencerse de que era la relación lo que no le convenía, no él, pero se sintió igual de mal.

\- Tú también podrías volver - sugirió ella - Es evidente que tu empresa respeta el trabajo que haces. Tal vez podrías llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. Tendrías que viajar, pero también lo haces ahora, ¿No? Durante la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera estás en Konoha.

\- Eso da igual. La empresa está aquí, donde vemos a los clientes. Si no estoy aquí, no pensarán en mí cuando haya un proyecto importante. Entonces, un día se despertarán y descubrirán que ya no me necesitan.

Shikamaru había visto cómo despedían y menospreciaban a su padre demasiadas veces y sabía que eso destrozaba emocionalmente a la persona afectada y a todas las que había a su alrededor. No quería tener que culpar a Temari de haberlo puesto en semejante situación.

Temari y él habían hablado del tema cientos de veces antes de que se trasladase a Konoha. Y nada había cambiado… ni su postura, ni la de ella. Y eso le rompía el corazón.

Si su visita hubiese salido mal, si ya no sintiesen nada el uno por el otro… Pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que nunca. Amaba a Temari. Quería que se convirtiese en su esposa. Quería tener hijos con ella. Pero no veía el modo de hacerlo funcionar. La inflexibilidad de ella era total, y él tampoco podía ceder.

\- Será mejor que nos preparemos para ir al aeropuerto - le dijo por fin - Supongo que no querrás perder el avión.

No quiso reconocer que lo que había en los ojos de Temari era dolor. No tenía sentido que ambos estuviesen sufriendo tanto. Tenía que haber una alternativa, algo que todavía no se les hubiese ocurrido, pero él no la veía.

Fueron hasta el aeropuerto en silencio. En la terminal, antes de que Temari pasase el control, la abrazó y la besó con una desesperación que los dejó a ambos temblando.

\- Te quiero - le dijo con pasión.

\- Yo también te quiero - contestó ella en un susurro - ¿Me llamarás?

Shikamaru dudó.

\- No lo sé. No sé si voy a ser capaz de pasar por todo esto otra vez, si tú deberías pasar por ello. Nos estamos haciendo daño el uno al otro.

Ella esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.

\- Sólo cuando nos despedimos. El resto es mágico.

\- Pero parece que estamos condenados a tener que despedirnos - le dijo él - Tal vez ésta debería ser la última vez.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Temari.

\- O tal vez necesitemos aprender a creer en la magia - murmuró antes de marcharse.

Tal vez tuviese razón, pensó Shikamaru mientras la veía alejarse. Tal vez la magia se impusiese en aquella ocasión, aunque él era demasiado práctico para poder contar con ello.

* * *

Cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó a las diez de la noche del domingo a Temari se le aceleró el corazón. Era Shikamaru. Tenía que ser él. Aunque hubiese dicho que aquél podía ser su último adiós, no había podido decirlo de verdad. Era imposible. Le tembló la mano al descolgar.

\- Has vuelto - le dijo Ino, que parecía aliviada - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Estupendas? ¿Vas a decirme dónde has estado?

\- Esta noche, no - contestó Temari, intentando ocultar su decepción al oír la voz de su mejor amiga - Estoy muerta. Ha sido un día muy largo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco rara.

\- Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada.

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana después del colegio. Te invito a cenar. Sai tiene entrenamiento por la noche y yo estoy deseando que me cuentes tu misteriosa aventura.

Temari iba a poner una excusa, pero su amiga no le dio tiempo.

\- No quiero excusas. Si me dices que no, sabré que te pasa algo.

\- Está bien. Cenaremos juntas.

Lo único que tendría que hacer sería contener las lágrimas durante toda la cena.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando los niños se hubieron marchado y Temari había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido para retrasar lo inevitable, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba en la puerta de su clase.

\- Sólo ha habido un día de clase. No puedes tener tantas cosas que hacer - le dijo ésta.

\- No, supongo que no - admitió Temari, mirando a su alrededor para estar segura.

\- En ese caso, salgamos de aquí. Hace un día precioso, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

\- Me he dado cuenta.

La niebla de la mañana se había levantado hacia el mediodía, dejando un cielo tan azul que le dolían los ojos si lo miraba. Le había recordado los días que había pasado en Konoha.

\- ¿Adónde quieres ir a cenar? - le preguntó Ino.

\- Me da igual. Elige tú.

\- Entonces, a Emil's. Me apetece comida italiana, con mucho queso y ajo.

\- Y colesterol - bromeó Temari.

\- Me he pasado la semana comiendo poco más que frutos secos - admitió Ino - Sai se toma lo del camping muy en serio. Me merezco comida de verdad.

Temari pensó en todas las comidas deliciosas que había tomado durante sus vacaciones, de todas las nacionalidades imaginables, a cuál más exquisita.

\- Pues yo no. Debería pasarme un mes a régimen.

Ino sonrió.

\- Entonces has estado en algún lugar con magníficos restaurantes. Por algo hay que empezar.

Al llegar a Emil's, Ino entró delante en el restaurante y escogió una mesa en un rincón.

\- Aquí tendremos más intimidad y podrás contarme todos los detalles.

Emil les llevó dos enormes vasos de té con hielo, tomó nota de lo que iban a cenar y desapareció en la cocina para decírselo a gritos a la cocinera, que era su esposa.

\- Uno de estos días va a salir detrás de él con un cuchillo de cocina - comentó Ino.

\- Tal vez ya lo haya hecho - rió Temari al ver que Emil salía de la cocina con expresión de disgusto y volvía a su puesto al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en el pobre Emil cuando Ino le preguntó con naturalidad.

\- ¿Qué tal está Shikamaru?

Temari giró la cabeza.

\- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

\- Porque es allí adonde has ido, ¿Verdad? A ver a Shikamaru a Konoha.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea?

\- Venga, Tem. Tienes otra vez esa expresión de dolor en la mirada, como el día que rompieron, hace un año. Supongo que la cosa no ha ido bien.

\- Te equivocas.

\- ¿Me equivoco acerca de adónde has ido, o acerca de cómo ha ido la cosa?

Temari suspiró.

\- ¿Es que no puedo tener ni un secreto?

\- Conmigo, no - contestó Ino - Somos amigas desde hace demasiados años. Así que suéltalo. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. ¿Ha tenido mucho éxito en Konoha?

\- Eso parece - dijo Temari con cierta amargura.

Ino la miró fijamente.

\- Eh, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Lo siento. Me alegro mucho por él, de verdad. Es sólo que todo sería más sencillo si odiase aquello, si quisiera volver a casa, pero no quiere. Su trabajo es un sueño hecho realidad. Y le encanta Konoha.

\- Y supongo que a ti no.

\- Es una ciudad maravillosa. Me lo he pasado muy bien - confesó, pero se dio cuenta de que lo hacía sin entusiasmo.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Mi casa está aquí.

\- Temari, ¿No estás siendo un poco testaruda?

\- Terca como una mula, según Shikamaru - admitió.

\- Tal vez deberías ceder un poco.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Irme allí, casarme con Shikamaru y luego darme cuenta de que echo tanto de menos esto que no puedo soportarlo?

\- ¿Lo has echado de menos durante esa semana? - le preguntó Ino.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero ha sido sólo una semana - sonrió - Y Shikamaru me ha mantenido muy ocupada.

A Ino no se le pasó por alto lo que estaba insinuando con el tono de voz, la conocía demasiado bien.

\- Pero has vuelto - comentó su amiga sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró a Temari con perplejidad - ¿Estás loca o qué?

La presión de toda la semana en Konoha, el conflicto sin resolver con el hombre al que amaba y, como guinda, la poco compresiva reacción de Ino, la hicieron estallar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? - inquirió Temari enfadada - Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo era mi familia. Mi padre siempre tuvo ansias de conocer mundo. Se marchaba cuando le apetecía. Cuando estaba en casa, se sentía atrapado y lo pagaba con todos los que lo rodeaban. Y cuando no estaba, era mi madre la que se sentía desgraciada. No quiero que Shikamaru y yo pasemos por lo mismo.

\- Bien. Yo te entiendo, ¿Pero se lo has explicado a Shikamaru? Tal vez no lo entienda.

\- ¿Cómo no va a entenderlo? Vivíamos puerta con puerta. Lo veía.

\- Era un niño - argumentó Ino - Deberías saber que los niños no se dan cuenta de muchas cosas. Eres profesora. Además, me da la sensación de que por entonces eras tan hermética como ahora. Es probable que nunca le contases lo que pasaba en tu casa - su mirada era penetrante - ¿Lo hiciste?

Temari suspiró.

\- Tal vez no. Habría sentido que traicionaba a mi padre si hablaba de ello. En aquellos días, sólo quería complacerlo para que no se marchase.

\- Entonces cuéntale a Shikamaru cómo te sentías, por qué tienes miedo de que si vas a Konoha la historia se repita. Se merece saber lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. Todo. Ahora mismo debe de estar pensando que no es lo suficientemente importante para ti y que por eso no quieres aceptar un riesgo que él considera razonable. Te ha pedido que te cases con él, ¿no es cierto?

Temari asintió.

\- ¿Y lo has rechazado?

\- Sí.

\- Otra vez.

\- Sí.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha debido de significar eso para su ego?

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? - la interrumpió Ino con impaciencia - No pongas excusas, Tem. Tienes que contárselo todo o cerrar la puerta a lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. ¿Cómo vas a ser feliz aquí si el hombre al que amas no está a tu lado?

\- Siempre pensé que no te gustaba demasiado Shikamaru - le dijo ella, confundida por la repentina defensa que su amiga estaba haciendo de él.

\- Y no me gustaba porque pensaba que la culpa de todo era suya, pero ahora veo las cosas de otra manera. Cuéntaselo, Tem.

\- Aun así, no llegaremos a un acuerdo.

\- Tal vez no tengáis que hacerlo - sugirió Ino con cautela - Tal vez en esta ocasión debas ceder y seguir a tu corazón. Sé lo mucho que significa un hogar para ti, pero tu casa no es un hogar, no si no consigues llenarla de amor. Y ese amor está a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que lo abandone todo? - se quejó ella - ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se sacrifique?

\- Esto no es un concurso - respondió Ino - Si lo miras así, los dos van a perder. En este caso, tú eres la que tiene más opciones. Él tiene un trabajo que no podría encontrar aquí, al menos por el momento. Tú sí podrías enseñar allí, igual que aquí. Shikamaru está dispuesto a formar un hogar contigo en Konoha. ¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido: una casa, hijos, un hombre que te quiera de verdad?

La idea era tentadora. Siempre lo había sido.

\- Lo mismo me ha dicho él - admitió Temari.

\- Pues tal vez sea hora de que lo escuches. ¿O es que en realidad no te importa lo suficiente?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Porque, cariño, obras son amores y no buenas razones. Y tú sigues aquí.

* * *

 _ **¡Hello my muchachones! XD Aquí reapareciendo... con otro cap... lamento mucho la demora pero x.X empece mi rotación por el área de pediatría y he estado como loca con los pequeños pacientes. Pero bueno como ya le había mencionando tengo todos los cap ya listos así que espero poder publicarlos rápidamente. Y ahora si me despido sin no antes agradecer a todos aquellos que me leen y le dan follow, en especial a mis muchachones que me han dejado un review como lo son TeaganShamir, Velmon, Karinits-san y Mitchel xD ¡Muchísimas gracias y mil besos de chocolates! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**  
_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Historia de Sherryl Woods esta es una adaptación de "La Gran Sorpresa"**

 **¡A disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

No iba a llamar a Temari. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a hacerlo. Había sido ella la que se había marchado… otra vez. La puerta a su futuro se había cerrado cuando se había subido al avión.

Era increíble, cómo el color había desaparecido de su vida sin ella. Konoha le había parecido una ciudad preciosa antes de que llegase. En esos momentos, después de haber vuelto a verla a través de los ojos de Temari, debería haberse sentido el doble de cautivado con ella. Pero se sentía vacío, solo y sin vida.

Tampoco le motivaba su trabajo. Su jefe le había ofrecido un puesto fantástico esa misma mañana y él sólo había podido asentir y tomar notas de los detalles. El trabajo iba a implicar pasar dos meses en el país del Trueno trabajando en el proyecto de un nuevo puente. Debería haberse sentido eufórico, pero lo veía sólo como una manera de escapar de los agridulces recuerdos que había empezado a tener en Konoha. Hasta se había planteado rechazar el trabajo. Le había prometido a su jefe que le daría una respuesta antes de que terminase el día.

Era difícil de creer que poco más de una semana antes hubiese estado preguntándose qué era lo que le faltaba en la vida. Ya lo sabía y no se le ocurría ningún modo de cambiar las cosas para conseguir lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Podía dejar su trabajo y volver a Suna. Entonces, Temari se casaría con él, y sería un hombre infeliz y amargado, como había sido su padre.

También había visto el infierno por el que el padre de Temari, Rasa no Sabaku, había hecho pasar a toda la familia, a pesar de que ella hubiese intentado ocultárselo. Durante mucho tiempo, había sufrido por la niña cuya vida se desbarataba cada dos o tres meses y había hecho todo lo posible por darle la estabilidad que no tenía en su casa. Había sido entonces cuando se había forjado la unión entre ambos y Shikamaru había estado seguro de que sería un vínculo que duraría toda la vida.

Había visto la expresión de sus ojos cuando le había dicho que se marchaba a Konoha. Temari se había sentido dolida y traicionada. En ese momento, lo había metido en el mismo saco que a su padre, y eso había sido todo. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran. Él tendría que viajar, sí, pero siempre volvería a casa. Y nunca permitiría que Temari dudase de ello, como había hecho su padre.

Se preguntó si merecería la pena decirle todo aquello, y llegó a la conclusión de que no. Si Temari no era capaz de verlo, ni todas las palabras del mundo serían capaces de convencerla. Y ella no se arriesgaría lo necesario para que pudiese convencerla con hechos.

Lo que significaba que no había ninguna respuesta, al menos, por el momento. Cruzó el pasillo y le dijo a su jefe que aceptaba el trabajo en el país del Trueno. Al día siguiente estaba subido a un avión, agradecido por poder huir de los recuerdos que lo asaltaban en Konoha cuando menos se lo esperaba.

* * *

A Temari no le habría hecho falta el test de embarazo ni la visita al médico para confirmar que estaba embarazada. Su cuerpo era como un reloj. Cuando no le había venido la regla, había sabido sin ninguna duda cuál era el motivo. No obstante, cuando el médico se lo confirmó, se sintió invadida por una enorme alegría.

\- Vas a tener un bebé - le dijo la doctora Sakura Uchiha - Para mediados de este año.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Temari.

\- ¿Estás segura?

No habría podido soportar que le diesen esperanzas y después descubrir que habían cometido un error en el laboratorio.

\- Estoy segura - le aseguró la doctora - Doy por hecho, a pesar de las lágrimas, de que estás contenta con la noticia.

\- Ah, sí. Sí.

\- Vas a tener complicaciones.

A Temari se le aceleró el corazón al oír aquello.

\- ¿Complicaciones?

\- Con el colegio. Tal vez los padres no quieran que des clase a sus hijos porque estás embarazada, pero soltera.

\- No me importa - replicó ella, levantando la barbilla de manera desafiante - Me tomaré una licencia si tengo que hacerlo. Quiero tener este bebé.

\- ¿Podrías permitírtelo económicamente?

\- Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo - contestó ella, pensando en el dinero que le había dejado su madre. No tendría mejor oportunidad para emplearlo - Y te pagaré, no te preocupes por eso.

\- Por favor, Temari, no es eso lo que me preocupa - le dijo la doctora, sintiéndose ofendida - Lo que me preocupa es el estrés que sufrirán tanto el bebé como tú.

\- Ah - Temari se ruborizó - Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Mira, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que las cosas te resulten más fáciles, si necesitas una carta para el colegio, lo que sea, pídemelo.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y el padre?

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- ¿Vas a decírselo? Podría ayudarte si te quedas sin trabajo.

\- No - respondió Temari - No voy a pedirle ayuda.

No obstante, aquella noche, sentada en la habitación que iba a destinar al bebé y pensando en la maravillosa noticia que había recibido, la asaltó una imagen de Shikamaru. Supo que a él también le alegraría la noticia. Estaba segura. Y tenía derecho a saberlo. No tenía que casarse con ella, ni pasarle una pensión, ni nada de eso. Pero tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre.

Temari tardó una semana en hacer acopio de valor para llamarlo. Después de dejarle tres mensajes en el contestador de su apartamento, imaginó que lo habían mandado a trabajar fuera de Konoha. Al final, respiró hondo y decidió llamar a su despacho, preparándose para el interrogatorio que le haría su secretaria.

\- El Señor Nara está fuera de la ciudad - le informó Shiho, sin contarle adonde había ido.

\- ¿Puede ponerse en contacto con él?

\- Sólo si es una emergencia.

\- Lo es - insistió Temari - Por favor, pídale que llame a Temari no Sabaku lo antes posible. Tiene mi número.

\- Le daré su mensaje cuando tenga noticias suyas.

Temari perdió la paciencia.

\- ¿Así se comporta cuando hay una emergencia? ¿Se queda sentada, esperando a que sea él quien dé señales de vida?

\- Esas fueron sus instrucciones.

De repente, Temari se sintió de nuevo como una niña de doce años. Se había caído de un árbol y se había roto un brazo. Y recordó que deseaba desesperadamente que estuviese allí su padre, lo necesitaba, lloraba, y su madre le decía que no podía localizarlo. A su hijo nunca le pasaría aquello. Ella se ocuparía de que así fuese.

\- No importa - añadió - No se moleste en decirle al Señor Nara que he llamado.

Aquella noche, por primera vez desde que tenía doce años, lloró hasta quedarse dormida por un hombre que estaba demasiado lejos para preocuparse por ella.

* * *

El proyecto de en el país del Trueno se alargó mucho más de lo que habían previsto. Shikamaru podría haber dejado a otra persona al mando una vez que el trabajo estuvo encaminado, pero su jefe le había dicho que el cliente se merecía su atención personal. Y él no tenía ningún motivo para volver a su solitario apartamento en una ciudad que había perdido todo su brillo. No volvió a Konoha hasta finales de agosto.

La primavera, el verano y el otoño habían pasado casi sin que se diese cuenta. No obstante, no había pasado ni un segundo en que no hubiese pensado en Temari. La había echado de menos, había deseado estar con ella y se había maldecido por su debilidad.

Aunque era obvio que ella no se había acordado de él. Si lo hubiese llamado, Shiho le habría dado el mensaje.

Al llegar a Konoha aquella noche, supo que no podría dormir, así que fue directamente del aeropuerto a su despacho, donde lo esperaba una montaña de informes y de notas. Iba a romper estas últimas cuando leyó por casualidad el nombre de Temari. Miró la fecha: 7 de febrero. Se sintió furioso. ¿Por qué no le habían dado el mensaje entonces? ¿Por qué se había quedado encima de su mesa durante todos aquellos meses?

Se dio cuenta de que Shiho había escrito la palabra "Emergencia" y que luego la había tachado y había añadido "No importa".

Se preguntó qué emergencia había podido tener Temari. ¿Por qué no le habían dado su número de teléfono en el país del Trueno? Sin preocuparse por la hora que era, llamó a su secretaria a casa, despertándola.

\- Shiho, estoy en mi despacho. He visto que hay un mensaje del mes de febrero de Temari no Sabaku. ¿Por qué no me contó que había llamado? Dijo que era una emergencia. ¿Qué clase de emergencia?

\- Espere, déjeme pensar - contestó ella, poniéndose alerta - Fue justo después de que se marchase. Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Cuando la informé de que había dejado dicho que le diese los mensajes cuando llamase, me contestó que lo olvidase. Debería haber tirado la nota a la basura, Señor, lo siento.

\- No, lo que tenía que haber hecho era darme el maldito mensaje - gritó - Da igual - añadió. Y colgó enseguida para marcar el número de Temari.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad al pensar que lo había necesitado y él no había estado ahí.

Debía de estar amaneciendo en Suna, pero el teléfono de Temari sonó y sonó, y ésta no contestó. Ni siquiera saltó un contestador. Al menos el número seguía funcionando, aunque eso no lo consolase.

Shikamaru tuvo un mal presentimiento. Llamó al aeropuerto y se marchó del trabajo. Al llegar a casa, oyó que tenía tres mensajes de Temari que debían de llevar meses allí. Más asustado que nunca, metió algo de ropa limpia en una maleta y fue directo al aeropuerto. Tomaría el primer vuelo que saliese por la mañana.

Mientras recorría el largo trayecto que había entre el aeropuerto y su ciudad natal, se dijo una y otra vez que no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Lo más probable era que Temari tuviese el contestador estropeado. Y debía de haber salido de casa antes de lo habitual esa mañana. Seguro que estaba allí cuando él llegase.

* * *

Al llegar a la ciudad, intentó verla a través de los ojos de Temari, intentó imaginársela como un refugio. Era cierto que las calles estaban limpias y formadas por grandes casas con bonitos porches. Los viejos robles tenían las ramas desnudas, pero en primavera y verano su sombra aliviaba el penetrante resplandor del sol. Y el agua del río, en vez de ser gris como en esa época, era de un azul brillante.

La zona del centro estaba formada por poco más de una docena de manzanas, con pequeñas tiendas y parpadeantes luces de neón. En verano, las aceras estaban abarrotadas de vecinos y turistas, pero en esa época del año, en la que el viento frío golpeaba con fuerza, estaban prácticamente vacías.

¿Por qué no lo atraía todo aquello como atraía a Temari? No lo odiaba, ni tenía malos recuerdos de su vida allí. Pero nunca le había parecido suficiente. Allí no había tenido las oportunidades que tanto había ansiado.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba sentado delante de la casa de Temari, mirando las contraventanas cerradas y recordando la primera vez que había visto a la niña que vivía allí. Ella se había convertido en su sombra desde el primer día.

No miró ni una vez la casa de al lado, la que había sido su hogar durante casi toda su vida. Estaba demasiado aturdido con la oscuridad que reinaba en la de Temari. No había señales de vida, ninguna indicación de que alguien estuviese en ella. La sensación de desazón que tenía en la punta del estómago aumentó.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si había estado enferma y lo había necesitado? Se le ocurrieron cientos de preguntas, cada una peor que la anterior.

Por fin, pensó en el colegio. Allí encontraría respuestas. Condujo sin darse cuenta de por dónde pasaba. Estaba saliendo del coche cuando se encontró con Ino Yamanaka, que acababa de salir del edificio. La había conocido casi al mismo tiempo que a Temari, pero sabía que no le caía demasiado bien. En esos momentos, Ino lo estaba mirando con incredulidad.

\- ¿Shikamaru?

Él la agarró por los hombros.

\- ¿Dónde está? - le preguntó, sin intentar ocultar su preocupación - ¿Dónde está Temari?

La expresión de ella era de cautela.

\- Por favor, Ino, dímelo. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- Has tardado mucho tiempo en venir a hacer esa pregunta, ¿No crees? - replicó ella acalorada - Hace meses que te llamó.

\- No lo supe hasta anoche. He estado en el país del Trueno varios meses. Tienes que creerme, si hubiese sabido que quería contactarme, le habría devuelto la llamada - se pasó la mano por el pelo y pensó en lo mal que debía de haberse sentido Temari al ver que no le devolvía las llamadas - Debió de sentirse muy abandonada al ver que no la llamaba.

\- Sí - admitió Ino. Su expresión se suavizó de repente - La quieres, ¿Verdad? ¿La quieres?

\- Siempre la he querido.

Ino asintió, sabía que era verdad.

\- Eso me parecía. Le dije que tenía que haber algún malentendido, algún motivo por el que no la hubieses llamado. Le supliqué que siguiese intentándolo, pero se negó.

\- Entonces, dime dónde está. Deja que intente arreglarlo.

\- Ven a mi casa - le dijo Ino - Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Shikamaru quería respuestas, allí, en ese momento, pero sabía que no tenía elección. Ino pretendía hacer las cosas a su manera. La siguió hasta una pequeña casa de ladrillo visto con contraventanas negras, entró y aceptó la taza de café que le ofrecía.

\- ¿Vas a decirme dónde está?

\- Después de que hayamos hablado. Quiero estar completamente segura de que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Shikamaru sonrió.

\- Siempre supe que iba a tener que pedirle permiso a alguien para casarme con ella, pero jamás imaginé que tendría que pedírtelo a ti.

\- Ah, por aquí somos muchos los que nos preocupamos por Temari. Tienes suerte de haberte encontrado conmigo primero. Sai quiere matarte.

Ino le dijo aquello con tanta sinceridad, que lo hizo estremecerse.

\- En ese caso, me mantendré alejado de él.

\- Va a ser difícil. Me casé con él hace seis meses. Debe de estar a punto de llegar a casa.

Shikamaru todavía se acordaba de Sai del instituto. Había sido un chico de su mismo tamaño, bastante pálido, con un aire siniestro y sonrisa fingida, aunque siempre se había dicho de él que en realidad era un buenazo. Shikamaru rezó porque los rumores fuesen ciertos.

Ino todavía no le había dicho dónde estaba Temari cuando Sai llegó a casa. Seguía siendo un hombre siniestro que frunció el ceño al reconocer a Shikamaru. Éste se sintió intimidado, pero Sai le dio la espalda, como si no existiese, y saludó a su mujer con un sonoro beso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? ¿Cuándo ha venido? - preguntó señalando a Shikamaru.

\- Está buscando a Temari.

Sai le lanzó una mirada feroz.

\- Tal vez Temari no quiera que la encuentres, como hiciste tú cuando te llamó.

\- Ha sido todo un lamentable error - volvió a explicar él.

\- Eso es lo que tú dices.

\- Es la verdad, maldita sea. Tienen que decirme dónde está. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ino agarró a su marido del brazo y miró a Shikamaru.

\- Discúlpanos un minuto, por favor.

Los oyó murmurar fuera de la cocina, pero no pudo descifrar ni una palabra. Imaginó que estaban decidiendo qué contarle. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, se habría puesto serio con ellos, pero eran los únicos que podían ponerlo al corriente de lo que ocurría. Si alguien conocía los secretos de Temari, era Ino. Y le gustase o no, era mejor conseguir la información de ella que intentar obtenerla del director del colegio.

Por fin, cuando estaba a punto de perder los nervios, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Sai entró solo. Tenía en la mano un trozo de papel. Se lo dio.

\- Ésta es la dirección - le dijo, poniéndose frente a él - Si vuelves a hacerle daño, tendrás que vértelas conmigo. ¿Lo has entendido? - finalizó con una falsa sonrisa que le hizo temblar un poco de miedo.

\- Por supuesto - contestó Shikamaru, rodeándolo para ir hacia la puerta - Me alegro de que los ha tenido durante todo este tiempo - añadió con sinceridad.

\- Tendrías que haber sido tú quien estuviese a su lado.

Shikamaru suspiró. Sai tenía razón.

\- Sí - admitió sin reservas, a pesar de no saber qué era lo que le había sucedido a Temari - Tendría que haber sido yo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hello mis muchachones! ¡Aquí otro cap! Y esta ocasión lo cuelgo este día por es el cumple de nuestro amado Shikamaru... ¡Feliz Cumple Shika!. Bueno ya se armó la grande y Shikadai esta en camino xD ¿Comó irá a reaccionar Shikamaru?... Y ya antes de dejarlos nuevamente como en cada cap un saludo para Karinits-san, TeaganShamir, Yi Jien-san y Roronoa Saki mil gracias por sus reviews. ¡Ahora si nos leemos en el próximo cap! ¡Bezasos!**_


End file.
